


The Forest For The Trees

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Ben Is Heartbroken, Ben is a mess, Emotional pain, Gen, Hurt, Not A Happy Ending, ben deserves better, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Ben Arnold has experienced more heartache than most.
Kudos: 3





	The Forest For The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad, plotless, KFAM fic for your reading pleasure! Enjoy fam.

Most people would say they've experienced heartbreak, at least once in their lifetime. The pain that fills the soul with a sharpness, pain that resonates deep inside the bones. It comes with a fear that one might not ever be whole again. It's a numbness that consumes, leaving the mind blank, uncomprehending. 

Everyone's experienced it at least once. Benjamin Arnold was one of the unfortunate. He lost count how many times he experienced that soul numbing pain. And he was at the point where he didn't want to continue on; not if it meant living like this. 

Ben wished he could scream, or cry away the pain. The intense feelings of failure and worthlessness that came with the heartache. He questioned what he could have done differently. Was there anything to do differently? It didn't matter. He felt broken, unable to see how anything could be better after this. 

He just felt so lost. Sammy had tried to get him to talk, but Ben didn't have the strength. The energy it took to get the words out of his mouth was too hard, it was too tedious to try and explain. The very blood in his veins felt frozen, as if he could even feel anything at all. 

Ben walked aimlessly around the trails in Sweetsier forest. He tried to find a speck of hope in the trees, a glimmer of happiness. But as the wind rustled through the leaves, all he felt was sick. He could practically hear her laughter. It rode ever so softly on the breeze, gliding over his skin, making him tear up. Emily. 

She was gone. And Ben was broken. Falling apart day after day. Wishing someone would save him from this living hell.


End file.
